Too Late
by Rebeccacrane84
Summary: There wasnt much time left. Maybe it was too late.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't take it anymore. She was crumbling. All her friends are dead, only Shaun'sd left. She was in pain.

So creating a emotional barrier seemed the wisest thing to do. She couldn't let what she felt for him go too far. Like a precaution. If he died, she wouldn't feel so affected, right?

She was lying to herself.

Both were falling into a deep sadness. It's weird how you have to move on after someone's death, especially being an Assassin. And that fact forces you to move on.

But they had their ways of reliving the pain. None of them very good. But it seemed to work at the moment.

Shaun now fears of becoming an alcoholic.

Rebecca can't chill without her 'funny' cigarettes.

 _What are they becoming?_

The emotional barrier didn't worked at all.

And now Rebecca was in a hospital. She might be dying. No one knows. Shaun brought the whiskey with him just in case.

Just in case.

And there she was, inside an eerie surgery room. _'Am I dying?'_ came the question _'Am I?'_

tears rolled down her cheeks, even thought she was asleep, somehow she could still think, and this thought insisted in stay.

 _'I can't leave Shaun.'_ - _'I can't die.'_

He waited her on the hospital's reception. - _'I'm not leaving her alone here.'_

He had his hopes. And he did not believed much on praying or anything related to religion, but he was so desperate that any type of help was welcome.

 _'I should've taken that shot. It is all my fault.'_ \- It was all he could think of.

 _'It is all your fault!'_ her voice echoed in his head. _'You should've saved the only friend you have. You_ _ **promised**_ _to protect ME!'_

He shook his head.- He was starting to lose his mind.

Something that also didn't leave his head was the fact that he simply _didn't_ told her.

He waited for the right time, for a long time. And now, maybe he lost his only chance.

He _should've_ told her. - "Maybe now it's too late."


	2. Maybe there's a hope?

Sudden, a nurse called his name.

He got up in a hurry. Did she survived?

She led him to a room. — _'84. What a coincidence.'_ He thought.

And there she was.

"I'm leaving you two alone." the nurse said, closing the door behind her.

He rushed to the bed's side. – _'Is she okay?'_

He sat on a nearby chair, and holded her hand. "'Rebecca? Are you awake?"

She shifted a bit, asleep.

Shaun waited for a while, but he was so tired that he ended up falling asleep too, his head on the side of the bed.

Later, at early morning, she woke up. Her whole body was aching.

"Argh" pain washed her body as she tried to move.

This subtle movement woke up Shaun.

"Rebecca?" – he looked up and there she was. Eyes wide open. Those beautiful green eyes looking back at him.

"Hey. How's it going?" – she giggled bit.

He smiled.

"Better now. How are you feeling?"

"Bad. In all ways." She said, and Shaun's smile faded. He sighed. So was him.

"That pain will pass. The thing is, you survived at least."

"I survived, but at what cost? I'm kinda weak now."

"You're the strongest woman I know. Soon you'll be back on track. Thats just a wound."

"I wasn't talking about the wound."

 _Silence._

"I don't think I can handle this anymore, Shaun." – she sighed.

"You can. I know you can." He said "Just keep holding on. Im sure that better days are coming."

"But I have nothing to hold on to."

"Well, you have me."

They stared at each other for a while, until Rebecca broke silence.

"How many days am I staying here?" She said, trying to soften this weird atmosphere.

"Probably a few days only. You recover fast."

"Good, this place gives me fucking chills."

He was still holding her hand after all this time.

"Sha-" – "Rebec-"

Damn this silence.

"You first." Shaun said, and from now on he promised to himself not to keep this awkward silence coming.

"No, no, you go. What I have to say is not that important. At all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Okay…" – Shaun took a deep breath.

"Rebecca, I-" he stuttered a bit

"I – like you. Very much."

"Oh. I also like you... you're my best friend, after all" She giggled.

He was flustered.

"Well, I didnt meant that way..." He said.

"Shaun…" - Her heart was racing. She just couldn't believe. Fuck.— "Look, I'm sorry."

All he could do was stare at her. He felt a bit more empty now.

But something inside of him said that there's still a chance.

"Sorry?" He had hope.

"I'm sorry but, we can't have this type of relationship. Not now. Not in the middle of this mess." – "It's for our own good." She couldn't look at him. She was ashamed.

He just stop staring at her, and look down to the floor. Upset, but not surprised. He should have known, and maybe waited a little longer.

And there they were, not looking at each other, lost at their own thoughts.


End file.
